Ocean Avenue
by chibixbabe
Summary: It seems like they were meant to be together and maybe they will be someday. Based off Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard.
1. Ocean Avenue

**Ocean Avenue**

disclaimer: Yellowcard owns the lyrics to Ocean Avenue

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue,  
where I used to sit and talk with you.  
We were both sixteen and it felt so right,  
sleeping all day staying up all night._

_I remember that kiss..._

A messy haired blond allowed his feet to dangle and sway lightly with the breeze as he sat on the edge of the rickety pier. The tropical winds mussed with his blond locks and lifted the smell of sea salt to his slender nose. He could hear light steps carefully walking up behind him making the old pier creak. His turquoise blue eyes led up to see his visitor whom was a tiny blonde girl greeting him with a light smile.

"Naminé," his tenor voice shaped her name elegantly as she sat beside him, "You bring the goods?"

"Yes I did," she smiled pulling out a concealed plastic bag.

"Yum, sea-salt ice cream!" His calloused fingers hungrily reached for the bag that sat on her lap.

"Hey!" She slapped his hand away playfully, "Watch yourself."

"I can't resist that sea-salty goodness," He ruffled his hair and awaited the stick of ice cream.

Naminé's small hands seemed to sparkle in the light of the setting sun. The boy marveled at her petite digits as he reached for his share of the treat. Their hands lightly brushed in the exchange and they both blushed furiously attempting to hide it by turning their faces away.

"Roxas?" She unwrapped the treat slowly as she spoke.

"Yeah?" He turned to her, the ice cream hanging from his lips making her chuckle.

"Don't you love days like this?"

"Like what?" He dropped the ice cream into his hand as she frowned at him.

"The beautiful weather," She began, but Roxas cut her off.

"I've only noticed how beautiful you are," he smiled as her face tinged pink.

"The clear, perfect water," she continued as he brushed a strand of her blond hair from her face with his free hand.

"The perfection isn't in the water Nam," she blushed deeper.

"Roxas, I'm happy that you asked me here tonight," the blonde girl's hand gently laid on his leg and he felt the heat rise to his face.

"I am too," he leaned in towards her, "This is just right."

His lips brushed hers and they shared their first kiss then. The sky was gold and spotted with wine red clouds and left them bathed in the light of the setting sun. They didn't say anything after that. Just intertwined their hands and ate their ice cream, letting the sound of the lapping waves crashing against the pier at their feet be the soundtrack of their summer.

* * *

A nice little something I thought of in gym. More chapters coming.


	2. Cherry Street

**Ocean Avenue**

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,  
we would walk on the beach in out bare feet.  
We were both eighteen and it felt so right,  
sleeping all day staying up all night._

_I remember falling for you..._

Naminé's pale blonde lashes rested on her porcelain white cheeks. The moon shone through her lace white curtains as she slept in the early morning that was to be her eighteenth birthday.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

Her lids blinked open and her small hands rubbed the sleep away. She looked at the window, the source of the sound, and slowly made her way towards it.

_Tap_

The blonde girl moved the curtain and looked to the front lawn. There stood the messy haired boy she called her boyfriend. He was reaching for another rock to throw when she lifted her window open to yell at him.

"Roxas?" She whispered harshly making him snap up and gaze at her, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Happy birthday, Naminé!" He smiled reaching behind him and lifting a large poster reading the same mantra, "Come down!"

"Why? Can't it be my birthday in..." she looked back at the clock seeing the 4AM time, "Four more hours? I've only slept five hours!"

"I have a surprise for you though," he smirked and nodded towards his bike, "Come on!"

"I'm not even dressed!" She pleaded with him but caught the genuine glint in his turquoise eyes, "Ugh... fine I'll be down in five minutes. Be quiet!"

"Okay!" He smiled and she hushed him making him chuckle lightly.

She ran to her closet pulling out a pair of jeans to slip under her white nightie. After finding a white, faintly embroidered cami to throw on, she ran to her bathroom to wash her face and smack on her pink lip gloss on. Naminé pulled her hair into a pony tail before tiptoeing back into her room to retrieve an old hoodie of Roxas'. Then she silently made her way down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door. She searched the yard to find Roxas leaning on his bike.

"Oh, let me get my bike!" She turned quickly but he stopped her.

"Nope, it's okay, we'll use mine."

"Are you sure?" She looked at the blond skeptically.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" Roxas raised his hands innocently and gestured again to his bike once again, "Come on, Nam!"

"Okay..." The blonde girl crept over as he prepped the handles for her seating.

As soon as she was settled, Roxas began peddling quickly, keeping her balanced the whole ride. They weaved in and out of the streets of Destiny Islands letting the cold, early morning air wake them up fully. Naminé smiled as the wind pulled her blonde hair from her eyes and let her face embrace the air. Roxas slowed down and she peeked up at the street name to see where he had taken her. Cherry Street. They were near the beach cornering the ice cream shop they had freqented.

"Hop off, Naminé, we have places to be!" he chained up his bike and grabbed her hand.

They walked on the beach for a while before Naminé pulled off her sandals, letting the white sand squish between her toes. A familiar silence befell them, like when they would take walks at night.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked anxiously with a slight irritation in her voice.

"To your birthday gift."

"And... where is that exactly?" Her eyes waited for the answer but he only nodded at the small, red blanket they had arrived at.

A small, wicker basket sat in the center waiting innocently for them to gracefully take their seats. Roxas helped her down and then dove into the basket, pulling out a small square cake with Tiffany blue frosting and white iced letters spelling: 'Happy 18th Birthday Naminé'.

"It took them forever to get your name right," he chuckled nervously, mussing up his hair with his free hand.

"Roxas..." She smiled holding back tears of joy, "Thank you so much!"

"You deserve it..." The boy sheepishly looked away hiding his red face.

"No really... thank you," Naminé reached to him and pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

"You think it's okay?" he whispered against her lips.

"It's more than okay," she pecked him again, "It's perfect."

* * *

Like it?  
There's more to come.  
Review or favorite it.  
Thanks.


	3. Here Tonight

**Ocean Avenue**

_There's a piece of you that's here with me_  
_It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see_  
_When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by_  
_I can make believe that you're here tonight_  
_That you're here tonight_

His fingers jumped anxiously upon the steering wheel of his car. Roxas had exciting news to tell Naminé but somehow he felt something was wrong about today. The clouds were dark and ominous but the storm seemed to be waiting for him to leave his car. The blond sucked in a deep breath before popping his door open and jogging to her front door. His fingers again jumped around the doorbell before he rang it, hiccuping at the sound with his shot nerves.

"Roxas? I thought you weren't coming until six," the confused look on her face, "Come in, it's going to start raining soon."

"Let's stay out here while it's not," he forced away his nervous smile and grinned while sitting on the stoop, "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Not really, just getting ready to see you guys preform tonight," she smiled and his stomach tightened with nervousness again.

"I'm excited for you to see us too..." Roxas let his spiky bangs drop over his eyes as he looked to his feet.

"What's wrong? Why the face?" she let her small fingers graze his chin to force him to look up at her.

"Nothing's wrong," he turned away from her again.

"Roxas, you're worrying me. Is there something wrong?" he looked up to her worried eyes and spoke softly.

"There's going to be a producer... at the club tonight," Roxas' voice faltered, "And he's thinking about signing us to his label."

"That's great news Roxas!" Naminé reached around his waist and gave him a tight squeeze, "Why were you looking like you had something bad to tell me?"

"It's just..." she pulled away searching his still saddened eyes, "What'll this mean for us?"

"What do you mean? This will be great for you!" she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek while he stared down the street, "Why are you so worried about us?"

"Well, what if we get signed? We're going to be touring and being taken all around the country... the world even."

"That's good isn't it? Don't you want to be famous? Be known?" she rubbed his back but when he looked into her eyes, she knew what he meant, "You're... worried we won't last. You think..." there were tears in her voice but none had fallen.

"Naminé, I don't know what to think..."

"Roxas... I want to be with you. Where ever you go I will always be with you," the small blond girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, star shaped key-chain charm, "This... this was going to be for later tonight but I think you need it now. I will always be with you no matter where you go."

"So... you'd still want to stay with me?" he reached for the charm in her hands, "Even though we'll be apart... for so long?"

"It doesn't matter... You will always be in my heart Roxas..."

_1 year later_

This echoed in his dreams as he shook himself awake. The blond shook his hair and sat up in his rumpled bed in the middle of somewhere he didn't care to find out. His eyes looked at the clock on his hotel room bedside table: 2:30AM.

_Dammit... why can't I sleep?_

It was his first chance at sleep in months and he couldn't help but toss and turn and the same dream played over and over again in his head. His hand reached into his nightstand and pulled out a small, star shaped charm.

_I miss you Naminé..._

He closed his eyes for a moment as he grasped it and for a moment he imagined she was there. Her hands snaked around his waist. Her lips pressed against his cheek... his forehead... his lips.

_We'll be together soon._

* * *

From now there are going to be flashbacks in the form of dreams.

Okay review. favorite. show me the love.


	4. Somewhere, Somehow

**Ocean Avenue**

_I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow_

All of his bags were packed and stacked by the door and he was all ready to get going. Naminé was going to pick him up and they would be off to the airport. They had decided they were going to deal with a relationship on the go wherever he was she was with him and that was all that mattered. She pulled up in front of his house and his eye caught her as he pulled out all three suitcases to stuff in the trunk of her red sedan before piling himself in beside her.

"I can't believe you're leaving today," she mumbled as she shifted gears and pulled away.

"Nam..." he responded bluntly, "I don't want to leave."

"Why?" she forced a smile, "Roxas, this is great for you... great for the band."

"Let me rephrase that: I don't want to leave you," the blonde boy reached scratch the back of his head, "At least reconsider coming out with us... tour with us. Stay with me."

"Roxas..." the petite girl drummed her fingers on the wheel, "You know..."

"You keep saying you can't just leave, but what if you did? You can just leave with me, we'll go away together!"

"Roxas," she whispered is name, "I can't leave."

"You and I could run away from all this... we could leave and run away and I wouldn't have to leave you."

"Roxas!" her delicate lips hissed his name making him choke on hers.

"Naminé," she hit the gas, pushing him back in his seat. Barely keeping below the speed limit, Naminé sped towards the airport in angry silence. Roxas was frightened at his girlfriend's new demeanor even as she slowed down at the approach of the airport drop off.

"Call me when you land," her blue eyes never left the road in front of her, refusing to look at Roxas.

"Nami..." he reached his hand to her's and gripped it tightly, "This is our first goodbye... not our last. Don't make it worse than it already feels."

"Worse? You think it's worse for you!" her fingers gripped the wheel before she looked up at him and his heart felt wounded, "Why can't you _**stay**_? Why do you want to take me when you should be here with me?"

"But you said..." he sucked in a deep, tearful breath.

"I know what I said," a tear left her eyes, his heart shattered completely, "Can't you wait to leave? One more night or two?"

"You know I can't do that... I've pushed this back as far as it can go..." Roxas squeezed her hand.

"So I guess this means I'm going to have to say it even if I don't want to," he leaned over, pulling her close and kissing each of her tears away.

"Don't say it if it hurts too much," he whispered, "We will be together no matter where I am. I promise my love." He reached into his pocket and pulled out her charm before kissing her softly, "I'll miss you Nami."

"I'll miss you too."

***  
His eyes popped open and he could feel he was squeezing something tight in his left palm. The tour bus jogged back and forth, waking him up from his dreams... or memories. Roxas looked to his hand seeing the star-shaped charm in his hand. There were cuts where the points of the star had slice into his skin from his tight grip. Once again, it was early in the morning but they were on the move from one city to the next. He pushed himself from the small bed and hobbled to the mini fridge for some ice.

"What are you doing up?" red headed figure was hobbling from his own bed.

"Go to bed Axel," he removed the star and placed it in his pocket to replace it with a small icepack.

"I would but _someone_ is making noise crashing around out here."

"Sorry," the blond clenched is hand on the pack before sitting on the couch with both legs up.

"So as I said, what are you doing up?" Axel went to the refrigerator himself and pulled out a half full bottle of champagne.

"I just had another dream about Nam," his blue eyes drifted to his hand, "I was holding this." He lifted the charm.

"Why don't you just call her and tell her you miss her?" he took a swig of champagne, "You both are being very stubborn about talking to each other."

"I can't..."

"Why not? You both love each other and you're making it way too hard on yourselves," he flicked his red hair, "Besides, you are all mopey whenever we travel. Just tell her you miss her."

"It's not that easy..." he looked out of the window and into the night sky.

"Why?"

"I don't know okay... it's just not that easy. I want to be with her and she won't come with us once. I need her man, but how the hell am I supposed to tell her that when she's not even here with me," his blue eyes searched the sky, "I know we'll be together again... but when?"

"Just tell her. That's all I can say to help you here," Axel knocked back a third of the bottle's contents, "Here, drink. Don't tell Boss-Man since it's not too legal."

"Why not?" nineteen years old and he was mourning his failing relationship, he needed a drink. His turquoise eyes squinted at the bottle before he went to lift it to his lips. Something stopped him, her image was once again beside him in his mind but it was more faint. He couldn't remember all the little details anymore her voice was but a generic sound to his ears and his heart ached to hear it once again. Her image reached to his hand and the small fingers fell on the star. Tears fell from his closed eyes and he lifted the bottle and drank, praying the moon wouldn't fall that night.

* * *

I had to get really sad to write this. I hope you liked it.

Review. Favorite. Tell me if you like.


	5. Take Me Away

**Ocean Avenue**

_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away_

Roxas' eyes were glazed over as he stared out of the window of the plane, waiting for the blessed landing. He wondered if she would be there. If she was going to be standing at the gate waiting for him with open arms.

_Don't be ridiculous, of course she'll be there. Hayner is her brother, she wouldn't miss his homecoming for the world. But would she want to see you?_

He scoffed at the idea since they hadn't seen each other in months. She was too beautiful for any guy to just pass up, she might have fallen for the temptation. It was just as easy for him too with girls throwing themselves at any passing musician with a guitar. He couldn't bring himself to even see the other women as anything but fans and smiled politely at there shrieks and screams as they passed by. He knew as well that Naminé would never betray him, even if they had a pretty much estranged relationship. She would always stay completely faithful to him but he hoped that she knew of his faithfulness to her. To break his thoughts, Axel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, she'll be there. Are you going to talk to her?" his emerald eyes were searching his friend's empty stare.

"She won't want to talk to me," his eyes drifted to Hayner, "She'll be too happy to see Hayner."

"What makes you so sure she doesn't miss you Roku?" the blond's eyes drifted back to the window again in silence "Exactly, just try."

Roxas shrugged and as the plane landed his depression seemed to thicken the air around him, even Axel felt pushed away. He pulled out his messenger bag and quickly exited the plane, attempting to avoid the attention of any fans. He waited anxiously beside his band mates for his luggage and his mood seemed to be stressing out everyone around him. Axel hit him over the head lightly with a newspaper to calm him down. The blond meandered away with his bags, going to call a cab to get him to his parents house. As he wandered away, a small flash of flaxen hair push past him causing him at the passerby to fall into two different directions.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he pulled himself up.

"It's okay," her voice was too familiar.

"Nam?" he stared at her in disbelief reaching for her.

"R-Roxas?" she stuttered. His voice was stuck and all he could do was pull her into the tightest hug he's ever given her.

"I've missed you," he whispered into her hair.

"...I-I missed you too" she reached around him and tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

They had no words for each other for a few not passing seconds. Time stood still. It was like they had seen each other every day for the last few months. He honestly didn't care that Axel was calling out for him, or that Hayner shouted joyously at the sight of his sister. He had his heart back with him. His mind soared at the many things he wanted to tell her but all her had to say were three words that made the embrace mean so much more.

"I love you."

Once again, the rocks tapped on the glass of Naminé's bedroom window. She popped her head out of the window and went to hiss angrily at him but instead held her tongue and scurried down to greet him out of her own curiosity.

"Roxas... what are you doing here this late?" then she noticed his bike had been replaced with a flashy motorcycle, "And with that of all things?"

"Let's go," the blond boy smile mischievously.

"Roxas, it's 3 am and I'm not dressed for a night out the town!"

"Who says it'll just be a night out?" he smirked.

Her eyes glanced around curiously, before she ran to the door and reached inside to grab a sweater and shoes. When she reached his bike, he was sitting there with a helmet for her and revving the engine to a start. Her small arms reached around his waist, and they sped away.

* * *

Ya like it?

Good.

Fin.


End file.
